Sara Lance (Arrowverse)
Sara Lance is a former member of the League of Assassins, a vigilante and a member of Team Arrow. She is also the daughter of Quentin and Dinah Lance, the younger sister of the late Laurel Lance, and the ex-lover/close friend of Oliver Queen. Appearance Sara Lance is a caucasian white woman, she has blonde hair and has blue eyes. As the Black Canary she wears a black corset with a black jacket, black pants, boots and gloves and an black domino mask, as The White Canary its mostly the same as her previous costume expect that her corset now covers her cleavage and no longer has an domino mask to conceal her identity. Personality Much like Oliver, Sara was a person who "just couldn't stay out of trouble". As the younger of two siblings, Sara was something of a "black sheep" to Laurel Lance's "golden child". She made unwise, often selfish decisions, such as pursuing a boy with a girlfriend while in high school, provoking physical attacks from said girlfriend and her friends in retaliation. As a teenager, Sara apparently got into some trouble, including one incident of shoplifting that her father made go away. She also had an affair with her sister's boyfriend Oliver, going on Queen's Gambit with Oliver, possibly due to the fact that she had a crush on Oliver before he started dating Laurel, which she claims Laurel knew about and possibly sabotaged to get back at Laurel for what she did to her. However, after her near-death experience and her time spent with Dr. Anthony Ivo after being rescued by him, Sara became more apathetic and cold, more savvy with technology and science. She even confessed to helping Ivo torture his test subjects, though secretly she was terrified of being the next subject so she kept to herself. Despite Oliver being one of the reasons for her shipwreck, Sara still cared for him, so that when he is captured on the boat she does everything to stop the crew from killing him, though she was still loyal to Ivo. She used Oliver to obtain Shado and Slade Wilson's location on the island though her loyalty was shattered when Ivo called her an "ungrateful bitch" on the radio. After spending time with Oliver and Slade she also regained her sense of loyalty. Soon after she was recruited into the League of Assassins and became a cold-hearted killer, assassin, and proficient warrior becoming more capable, headstrong and confident. Nevertheless, Sara never forgot about her family and still cared deeply for them, but became afraid to reveal the fact that she was alive, fearing that they'll reject what she had become. Sara has a quiet reserved demeanour, being rather haunted, burdened by her traumatic experiences and warrior lifestyle. Becoming the vigilante "the Canary", like Oliver, Sara has displayed a sense of honor as well as guilt and remorse for her actions. She labels herself a murderer for one particular assassination where she slit a beloved father's throat which was one of the reasons she came to leaving the League. Despite this, Sara lacks a moral compass, as she can be particularly vengeful, perfectly willing to kill people who have harmed those she holds dear such as Barton Mathis, Xavier Reed and Helena Bertinelli, the latter two she only didn't execute because two people close to her convinced her not to. Sara also still deeply loves Oliver, even 6 years after the Gambit's sinking and the events of the island, and was even in a relationship with him again, even though their affair was what destroyed Oliver's relationship with Laurel in the first place. She also loves Nyssa despite the violent cause she serves, to the point where she refused to kill Nyssa and begged Oliver not to kill her when he had the chance. She cares for wayward orphan Sin like a little sister, partially because of a promise she made to Sin's father before his death on the island. Becoming a member of Oliver Queen's team, Sara got along well with John Diggle and like Felicity uses his nickname "Dig". She also got along well with Felicity Smoak and was actually amused by her socially-awkward demeanour and bubbliness, telling her she thinks it's cute. After Roy Harper lost it and injured Sin and endangered Thea, mainly due to his Mirakuru inducted rage, she became willing to kill him. However, Sara came to regret these actions of hers, as her reasons for wanting to kill Roy were not justified. Caring for Oliver, she comes to the conclusion a killer is what she is because that's what the League made her be, so ends her relationship with him because she cares about him too much to be with him. Sara describes herself on this matter as being lost in the shadows and did not believe she can come back from it. In "Streets of Fire", when Laurel told Sara she knew who she was, Sara told her sister she was the farthest thing from a hero. Laurel humored her sister as well as comforted her in that while she wouldn't pretend she'd experienced anything she had, she couldn't be called the Canary if she was so irredeemable. Sara was finally inspired she could be something better, found comfort in that she was praised as a hero for saving a child from a burning building. She starts adjusting to and accepting this new mindset joining Oliver in taking down Werner Zytle and preventing his bombing strike without killing or attempting to kill any enemies involved. Upon being resurrected by the Lazarus Pit, Sara was separated from her soul; she displayed signs of aggression and bloodlust of a rabid animal to almost anyone she looks at, immediately lashing out at Thea, trying to kill her upon her revival because it was by her unwitting hand that she died. She has also been shown to be aggressive towards Laurel despite their relationship, looking at her with strong hatred. All of these traits were because of the Lazarus Pit affecting her. Even after Sara's soul was restored to her body by John Constantine, the side effects of the Lazarus Pit still remain. Sara has become extremely aggressive and bloodthirsty to the point of being unstable and unpredictable. She was horrified when she nearly beat a Kord Industries' security guard to death, and immediately display guilt and remorse for killing one of Damien Darhk's men, despite the fact that she was perfectly willing to kill people who have harmed those she holds dear; nonetheless she has become far more humane, optimistic and moral, seemingly having become against killing her enemies in general. This leads to her leaving Star City and Team Arrow to start a new life. As a member of Rip Hunter's team she acted supportive for the other characters but suffered heavily from her bloodlust. Training with the League helped her to control her bloodlust. She became temporarily caught up in the timeline but regained control of herself as she fought Kendra Saunders. After this she became even more optimistic and helped the rest of the team with guidance as they faced their individual problems. She developed a close relationship with Leonard Snart as they spend a lot of time talking about their lives and playing cards together. Biography ''Arrow'' To be added ''The Flash'' To be added ''Legends of Tomorrow'' To be added Relationships Quentin and Dinah Lance To be added Laurel Lance To be added Oliver Queen To be added Rip Hunter To be added Jefferson "Jax" Jackson To be added Professor Martin Stein To be added Gideon To be added Dr. Ray Palmer To be added Mick Rory To be added Kendra Saunders To be added Scythian Torvil To be added Carter Hall To be added Leonard Snart To be added Gallery ''Arrow'' 0014(1).jpg 0016.jpg 0019)1).jpg 0018(1).jpg 0021(1).jpg 0023(1).jpg 0024)1).jpg 0025(1).jpg 0026(1).jpg 0013.jpg 0012.jpg 0010.jpg 0009(1).jpg 0008(1).jpg 0000.jpg 0005(1).jpg 0990.jpg 0721(1).jpg 0720(1).jpg 0719(2).jpg 0706.jpg 0703(2).jpg 0698.jpg 0697.jpg 0696.jpg 0695.jpg 0687.jpg 0676.jpg 0670.jpg 0664.jpg 0663.jpg 0654.jpg 0648.jpg 0638.jpg 0637.jpg 0632.jpg 0630.jpg 0621.jpg 0620.jpg 01033.jpg 01031.jpg 01027.jpg 01019.jpg 01006.jpg 01005.jpg 01004.jpg 0997.jpg 0992.jpg 0991.jpg 01333.jpg 01323.jpg 01322.jpg 01311.jpg 01306.jpg 01216.jpg 01210.jpg 01204.jpg 01199.jpg 01196.jpg 01153.jpg 01493.jpg 01488.jpg 01487.jpg 01486.jpg 01485.jpg 01484.jpg 01469.jpg 01827.jpg 01821.jpg 01786.jpg 01769.jpg 01762.jpg 01760.jpg 01759.jpg 01758.jpg ''The Flash'' ''Legends of Tomorrow'' 067.jpg 023.jpg 022.jpg 024.jpg 046.jpg 044.jpg 043.jpg 047.jpg 056.jpg 065.jpg 070.jpg 075.jpg 073.jpg 069.jpg 074.jpg 097(1).jpg 0100(1).jpg 0101(1).jpg 0104(1).jpg 0137.jpg 0130.jpg 01058.jpg 01057.jpg 01056.jpg 01055.jpg 01054.jpg 01053.jpg 01049.jpg 01048.jpg 01047.jpg 01045.jpg 01090.jpg 01089.jpg 01088.jpg 01086.jpg 01083.jpg 01079.jpg 01078.jpg 01076.jpg 01075.jpg 01073.jpg 01072.jpg 01071.jpg 01070.jpg 01069.jpg 01068.jpg 01067.jpg 01066.jpg 01062.jpg 01061.jpg 01060.jpg Lot115 2890.jpg Lot115 2334.jpg Lot115 2243.jpg Lot113 2965.jpg Lot110 3077.jpg Lot110 2324.jpg Lot110 2322.jpg Lot110 2321.jpg Lot110 2076.jpg Lot110 2074.jpg Lot110 2066.jpg Lot110 2057.jpg Lot110 2045.jpg Lot110 2037.jpg Lot110 2030.jpg Lot110 2020.jpg Lot110 1691.jpg Lot110 1673.jpg Lot110 1666.jpg Lot110 1665.jpg Lot116 2735.jpg Lot116 2419.jpg Lot116 2367.jpg Lot116 2342.jpg Lot116 2339.jpg Lot116 2301.jpg Lot116 2270.jpg Lot116 2260.jpg Lot116 2235.jpg Lot116 2187.jpg Lot116 2074.jpg Lot116 2065.jpg Lot116 1977.jpg Lot116 1935.jpg Lot116 1868.jpg Lot116 1832.jpg Lot116 1267.jpg Lot115 2925.jpg Lot115 2895.jpg Lot115 2914.jpg 01419.jpg 01416.jpg 01416(1).jpg 01415.jpg 01414.jpg 01413.jpg 01412.jpg 01410.jpg 01410(1).jpg 01406.jpg 01399.jpg 01398.jpg 01386.jpg 01379.jpg 01378.jpg 01377.jpg 01332.jpg 01283.jpg 01282.jpg 01281.jpg 01106.jpg 01105.jpg 01101.jpg 01100.jpg 01098.jpg 01094.jpg 01093.jpg 01092.jpg 01091.jpg 01496.jpg 01469(1).jpg 01461.jpg 01460.jpg 01455.jpg 01451.jpg 01429.jpg 01426.jpg 01426(1).jpg 01425.jpg 01422.jpg 01421.jpg 01420.jpg 01743.jpg 01742.jpg 01741.jpg 01740.jpg 01722.jpg 01717.jpg 01704.jpg 01703.jpg 01698.jpg 01666.jpg 01653.jpg 01652.jpg 01644.jpg 01627.jpg 01622.jpg 01621.jpg 01600.jpg 01599.jpg 01531.jpg 01528.jpg 01419.jpg 01831.jpg 01816.jpg 01815.jpg 01814.jpg 01811.jpg 01810.jpg 01809.jpg 01808.jpg 01754.jpg 01746.jpg 01745.jpg 01744.jpg 02095.jpg 02092.jpg 02082.jpg 02034.jpg 02031.jpg 01895.jpg 01891.jpg 01890.jpg 01845.jpg 01832.jpg Category:Television Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Singles Category:Heroines Category:Arrow (2012) Characters Category:The Flash (2014) Characters Category:Legends of Tomorrow Characters Category:Love Interest